Rouge L'Opera
by x.X.Bex.X.x
Summary: Christian comes to the Opera Populaire after the horrible tragedy at the Moulin Rouge. Can he let go of Satine? Are Erik and Christine destined to a similar fate? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Rouge L'Opera**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Gaston leRoux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and Baz Lurhman. **

**My first attempt at a crossover, and I hope that you enjoy it. It is a crossover between Moulin Rouge! and The Phantom of the Opera, because both those musicals are absolutely fabulous. Please read it and review. Good and bad criticisms are very much welcome, and if you see any ways in which to improve my story I would very much like to hear them. It will be told from several points of view, and I do my best to mark the changes clearly. **

**Oh, and I realize that the events in Moulin Rouge! would have taken place quite a while after those in The Phantom of the Opera, so for the sake of my story, please pretend that the Moulin Rouge! stuff happened before the Phantom of the Opera stuff. **

**This story is told from the views of Christian, Christine, Meg, Raoul, and Erik. It was really difficult to write from Christian's point of view, but I think that I did alright. **

**You may notice that I portray Raoul as somewhat of a Fop. That is because I watched PotO again, and the final scene in the lair drives me mad! The only reasons I dislike the poor boy are 1) his sick sideburns, 2) during Think of Me when he prances down the stairs, and 3) the one line he sings in the final scene in the lair "for my sake". When he sings those words, I just totally kill myself laughing for no apparent reason. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Christian**

After Satine's death I was left in a miserable rut. Nothing could bring me joy, and my dreams of love were destroyed. Satine was my whole world, and as quickly as she came, she left me.

I left the Moulin Rouge in search of something more. Perhaps I could even learn to love again, but I very much doubt it. I decided to seek out an old friend of my parents, Madame Giry. She lived at the Opera Populaire in the heart of Paris. Several days ago I received a reply from her to a letter I sent.

_Dear Christian:_

_It would be lovely if you came to visit Meg and me again. It has been years since we saw you or your parents last, and seeing an old friend would be wonderful. I will arrange a room for you in the opera house, and you may stay for as long as needed. I am very sorry about Satine, and hope that perhaps your visit here will help to dull the pain._

_Sincerely,_

_Madame Giry_

I arrived at the Opera Populaire on a pleasant, sunny morning. I opened the doors and stood in awe at the magnificence of the entryway, and grand staircase. I did not know where to find Madame Giry, so I set my bags and typewriter down and waited for someone to come along. It wasn't long before Meg appeared on the stairs.

"Christian!" she exclaimed, running down the steps to me. I hadn't seen her in years, and she had certainly grown up. She was no longer the timid little blonde girl with big teeth. In fact, she was quite pretty now, with the same golden hair, but her face had filled out, and she looked almost like an angel. Of course, she could never be as beautiful as Satine, the Sparkling Diamond.

She ran over and gave me a huge hug. Apparently, she was no longer shy. "Hello Meg," I greeted her.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room. Mama is busy with business and is out for the day. She'll come find you later." Meg picked up one of my bags, and led me down several halls to my room. It was a simple room, but much nicer than the one I resided in at the Moulin Rouge. A large bed stood in one corner, and there was a small sofa and overstuffed chair in another. A large mirror stood against one wall, which made the room appear quite large.

"Thank you Meg," I said, giving her a small smile. It was of course forced; since Satine's death none of my smiles were real.

"No problem Christian," she was about to leave, but turned back at the last second to ask, "Would you like to come watch rehearsal? It's one of the final rehearsals so everyone will be in costume, you might like it."

I was about to refuse, but then realized that I had nothing better to do. "I'd like that very much."

Meg led me to the massive and ornately decorated auditorium. I took a seat near the rear, and watched as the rehearsal began. They were performing the opera Hannibal. I had never been subjected to opera growing up, and certainly not at the Moulin Rouge. This was a new experience for me, and I rather enjoyed this more evolved style of music and dance.

Shortly after the rehearsal began, three men appeared on stage and everyone fell silent. Apparently, the Opera Populaire had just been sold to two new men named André and Firmin. They were introduced, and then they brought out the new patron of the opera. He was a young man, about my age and a Vicomte. He departed right away, and the rehearsals went on.

The soprano, La Carlotta, was very full of herself and threatened to leave the performance. I wish she had, for her voice reminded me of the screeching of a violin. The managers convinced her to stay, and asked her to perform the aria, Think of Me. If someone else had sung it, it would have been a lovely song, but she was butchering it.

I pictured Satine singing it. She would have been the greatest actress to grace the stages of Paris, and perhaps the world. She was not an opera singer, but would still manage to land the leads in every performance. Her perfect voice would bewitch all who listened, and hold everyone under a trance. Everyone would fall in love with her, but only I would have her love in return.

I shook myself out of this day dream when a loud crash echoed through the room and a large backdrop dropped down on to Carlotta. Everyone panicked and rushed about the stage trying to calm down the hysterical diva. I smirked evilly at her misfortune and thought that it served her right. It was probably the foul strains of her unholy voice that caused it to fall. I heard the ballet girls ranting about some 'opera ghost', and then Madame Giry appeared with a note.

The note detailed how the theatre was to be run, and I thought that this OG fellow was brilliant. He was most likely just some random man hiding out in the Opera, scaring people to get money. I wish I had thought of it, though, I could never bring myself to frighten the girls. Despite having lost all faith in women and love, I would never harm anyone.

I didn't pay attention for a while, and when I focused my eyes back on the stage I saw that a girl around Meg's age was preparing to sing. I supposed that she was to take La Carlotta's place, since it appeared that the diva would not be returning.

The girl began to sing the same aria, and had the sweetest voice. I stared at her, and lost myself in her song. I found myself dreaming of being with Satine on the stage, sharing our song with the world. Too soon I was awoken by reality. Madame Giry shook my shoulder, and asked me to join her and Meg for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christine**

Just before I began the aria, I noticed a handsome young man sitting near the back of the auditorium. I had never seen him before and wondered who he was. But, it doesn't really matter because I must prepare for the opera and Raoul is here! I haven't seen him since we were much younger. He has certainly grown into his looks. He is no longer the sickly little boy from the house by the sea. I can't wait to speak to him – if he remembers me that is.

Rehearsal continued, and I began to grow very excited for the performance. I hope that Raoul notices me, well, how could he not? I shall be on the stage in the lead role. It would be quite difficult not to notice me. I hope that my performance goes smoothly and that the Angel is pleased. I would hate to one day end up like Carlotta.

The performance of Hannibal came all too quickly for me. I did my best to calm my nerves, and then sang my heart out for him. I really hope that he is pleased. Maybe, perhaps if I can sing well enough he will one day reveal himself to me. I won't get my hopes up though, because I know that it will probably never happen.

After the opera, I went to the little chapel to say a prayer for my father. It has been lonely without him, but having the Angel nearby has dulled the pain somewhat. It comforts me to know that someone is watching.

Meg came in looking for me. I told her about the Angel but she did not really believe me. I don't blame her though; it does sound kind of silly. The strange thing though, was that when we spoke of him the room grew chilled, and I felt frightened. Meg led me to my dressing room where Madame Giry was waiting.

"He is pleased with you," she said, handing me a red rose with a black ribbon around the stem. I recognized it as the Phantom's calling card. But, I wondered, why would the Phantom be pleased with me? Unless, perhaps my Angel of Music IS the Phantom. I didn't get a chance to ponder this more, because Raoul burst into my room.

"Raoul!" I exclaimed, as he recited an old poem to me. He smiled and sat down next to me at my vanity.

I decided that I would tell him about the Angel of Music. After all, when we were children it was my favourite part of the Little Lotte poem. "Raoul, father said that when he was in Heaven he would send me the Angel of Music. Well, father is dead, and I have been visited."

"Oh, there is no doubt of it. Now, we go to supper." Raoul got up and headed for the door.

"No Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict," I said. He laughed at me, and told me to meet him in the front within two minutes. He shut the door behind him, and I sighed. He didn't understand, and I don't see how I can make him. I'm sure he'll be disappointed when I don't show up, but I did tell him no.

I changed into my dressing and night gown. I was just doing up the front when the lights went out, and a cool breeze blew through the dark room. Suddenly, I heard HIS voice.

"Insolent boy this slave of fashion, basking in your glory. Ignorant fool this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph."

"Angel I hear you, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master." I said this in the hopes that he would finally reveal himself. But would he be what I was expecting? Was he angel or phantom, friend or father? I was about to find out.

**Meg**

I hadn't seen Christian for years, and was glad to see someone knew here at the opera. Day in and day out I am always surrounded by the same ballerinas, and it gets dreadfully boring after a while. Christian was just as handsome as I had always remembered him to be. He had dark hair, and beautiful eyes. In my opinion, he was far too handsome to be a simple poet.

Mama and I met him out front to go out for dinner, after the performance. He looked horribly depressed – even more so than when I met him earlier today. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but mama shushed me.

"Christian," mama said, "I hope that your room is to your liking?"

"It is very lovely. In fact, it is even nicer than my previous apartment."

"That is good, now, what would you like to eat?" A waitress brought us some menus, and we ordered our meals. Our dinner talk was simple and boring. Christian often got a lost look in his eyes, and seemed to drift away from the conversation. I desperately wanted to know what the matter was, but I knew that mama would scold me for asking.

Later on, back at the opera, I decided to ask mama what was wrong with Christian.

"His heart has been broken," she said. "He fell in love with a dancer at the Moulin Rouge…"

"THE Moulin Rouge?" I interrupted. I had heard of that place, and Christian did not seem like the type of man that would go there.

"Yes, and please do not interrupt Meg, it is very rude. Her name was Satine, and she died of consumption. They had not known each other for long, and didn't get to spend much time together while she lived. Please Meg; do not bother him about it." Mama looked at me sternly as she said this.

"I promise I won't mention it." I kissed her good night and went off to the dormitory to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raoul**

I waited outside for nearly ten minutes, and Christine never showed up. I went to her room, but it was locked. I could have sworn I heard a man's voice in there with her, but knew that it must be impossible. I decided to sit outside in the fresh night air for a while.

I hadn't meant to sit out there for so long, but it was nearly midnight when I looked at my pocket watch. Madame Giry, Meg, and a man approached the Opera, evidently returning from dinner.

"Bon soire Madame Giry, Meg," I said, tipping my hat.

"Bon soire Monsieur le Vicomte," they replied, letting themselves into the dark building. The man remained outside, and sat himself down on the steps.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He looked almost as though her were going to cry.

"Yes," he said, glancing up at me for a second. He looked very familiar to me, but I couldn't think from where.

"Have we met before?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I-I don't believe so," he replied.

"You look so familiar. I wonder, have you been to the Moulin Rouge?" I hated to admit that I, myself had been to that unholy establishment, but I had to know.

He tensed up and let out a heavy sigh. "Yes I have."

Suddenly, it clicked why he was so familiar. "You wrote that spectacular show didn't you! Yes, you did. And there was that whole escapade with the gun and the duke. It was jolly good entertainment. Yes, I remember, you and Satine sang that final song as if you were truly in love. That was an amazing performance! It's a shame what happened to that poor girl though."

"IT WAS NO PERFORMANCE!" He suddenly stood up and was facing me, tears streaming down his face. "WE WERE IN LOVE, AND NOW SHE'S GONE!" He shot me a really nasty, and totally uncalled for look, and then ran up and disappeared into the darkened Opera Populaire.

I stared after the angry young man, and then walked away from the dark building to go home for some tea.

**Christian**

That idiot Vicomte! Why must all noblemen ruin my life? Is it part of their training? I hate that blasted Raoul. I am starting to strongly regret coming to this place. Meg is always talking, and never stops! Madame Giry is alright, but she's so busy all the time. I really need a friend here; someone that I can really talk to. In the morning I decided to go for a walk through the building.

I wandered the halls, sticking to the shadows mostly; I didn't really want to have to talk to the ballet girls. Many of them were rude and obnoxious like Zidler's dancing girls, and I had no desire to be reminded of them. Eventually, I found a small, secluded chapel. I decided to go there and try to write some poetry.

I tiptoed in, listening to make sure I would be alone, and then took a seat next to the stained glass window. I hadn't been there long, when I heard someone coming. Quickly, I gathered my papers and stood up. In walked Christine, the singer I saw the other day.

"Oh, pardon me," she said, blushing when she saw me. "I did not know that someone else was here."

"I-I was just leaving actually," I said, lying horribly.

"No, it's alright, I'll leave. You were here first. I'm Christine Daae, by the way." She extended her hand to me, which I hesitated to take.

"I'm Christian, a friend of the Giry's."

"Oh yes! Meg told me that you would be coming, she was very excited," she said enthusiastically. Then, her smile faded, and she blushed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, praying that she would not mention my Satine.

"I just- well, Meg told me about your circumstances. I'm very sorry-I know what it is like to lose a loved one; my father died when I was younger."

"Thank you, but I don't need your pity. Losing a father is very different than losing the woman you were destined to be with forever." I hated her pity. Madame Giry was careful not to show any, and that is why I liked her. But Christine and Meg? Well, I could do without them.

I shook my head at her, and then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"That is no way to treat a lady, monsieur," said a dark voice from no where.

"Who are you?" I asked in no general direction.

"The Phantom of the Opera," replied the voice. The Phantom of the Opera? Rubbish! "The look upon your face suggests that you do not believe me."

"That is correct."

Suddenly, I turned around and was face to face with a tall masked man. "Oh," was all I could say.

"You are that friend of Giry's are you not?" he asked me, staring at me with his creepy, glowing eyes.

"I am."

"Come with me," he said, beckoning me to follow him down a dark tunnel that was not there earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers:**

hikishianara: i'm glad you like it! it was about time Christian and Erik met, what with them both being tortured souls and all...

DarkMoonLightBright: Christian and Erik are my favourite people too! they're so cute. and i will continue for sure, because i already have to whole story written completed and saved.

**Alrighty, before i get down to the story, i have to apologize. I won't be able to update for several weeks probably, because i'm going away on vacation. and, i don't want to post it all at once, because then i wouldn't get as many reviews. however, i will try my best to get to a computer whenever it is humanly possible.**

**Bex**

* * *

**Erik**

Madame Giry's young friend was very different than I expected. Earlier in the morning, I snuck into his room while he slept, and took a peek at some of his work. He had an amazing story about love, which took place at the Moulin Rouge.

I had been hiding in the back when his Spectacular Spectacular was performed. It was wonderful, and full of emotion that made it even better. I read through his story and was nearly brought to tears by the end of it. I decided that I would take this boy under my wing, and teach him to use his writing as an outlet for his emotions. I would teach him to learn to be lonely without the woman he loved.

I led him down the hidden tunnel down to the lair. I knew that Giry would be disappointed in me for 'corrupting' this boy, but I cared not. He intrigued me with his artistry, and intelligence. We arrived shortly at the lair, and I offered him a seat, and some Russian tea.

"Thank you," he said, timidly. He sipped it, and then stared at me and my home. "So you're the dreaded Opera Ghost?"

"Guilty," I said, bowing slightly.

"You don't seem so frightening to me. Do you have a name – a real name, I mean?"

"Erik, and you are Christian correct?"

"Yes," he replied, his voice beginning to lose its uneasiness.

"Well Christian, I know that you have a magnificent talent for song and story writing. I would like to help you expand your horizons, and learn to channel your talents in the best ways possible."

"Uh, thank you?"

I laughed lightly, "You are welcome. Madame Giry told me of all that happened at the Moulin Rouge. I can only imagine the pain you are having to endure right now. I have discovered that times of pain can produce the most beautiful poems and music in the world. If you will allow me, I will teach you to bring the best out of your pieces."

He pondered my offer for several seconds. "I accept your offer Erik, but on one condition."

"What is that?"

"You will not mention my life at the Moulin Rouge, or Satine."

"Agreed, and you will not question or remove my mask." He nodded, we shook hands, and began our work.

**Christine**

I had a lovely evening with the Angel in his lair beneath the Opera. It was all so enchanting, that I am still not sure whether it was reality or simply a dream. I was about to ponder this some more, when I saw Christian walk by the door.

I probably should not gave brought up the events at the Moulin Rouge to Christian. He did not look pleased with me at all. I was only trying to make conversation, and I thought that since we had both lost loved ones, we might have something in common. I feel kind of bad, but there isn't really much I can do about it now.

I was heading to the chapel for my singing lessons with the Angel of Music. He must be angry with me as well as Christian, because he never showed up. I went back to the dormitory, and chatted with Meg instead.

"I tried to talk to Christian today," I said to her.

"Did you mention Satine?"

"Well…"

"Oh Christine! I told you not to! He is very sensitive about that. Did he get upset with you?" Meg looked positively exasperated with me. Well, it wasn't my fault; I was just trying to be nice to him.

"Yes, he did get kind of upset. He left the room in a huff. Will he ever forgive me?" I really hoped he would. He was so handsome, and poetic.

"I don't know. It's possible, but don't get your hopes up. I heard that last night Raoul mentioned Satine to him. Apparently, he got mad at Raoul and stormed off."

"He certainly has a temper," I muttered.

"Girls!" we were startled by Madame Giry entering suddenly.

"Mama!" Meg exclaimed, standing up.

"You should not be talking about Christian behind his back, it is very rude. Please, just leave him alone. If he wishes to speak with you, he will initiate the conversation, otherwise, let him be." She gave us her evil eye, and then left the room.

"Come on Christine," Meg said, heading for the door, "Let's go for a walk up on the roof. I need some fresh air."

"I'll be there in a minute," I said, opening my trunk to get out my cloak. Before I left the room I noticed something on my pillow that was no there a moment ago – a red rose with a black ribbon around the stem. I lifted it up, and found a note also lying on my pillow. I opened it, and it read…

_Dear Christine:_

_I apologize for missing our lessons today. I was very busy engaged with important business, and could not steal away even for the briefest of moments. Please accept my apology._

_Yours truly,_

_The Angel of Music _

Well, that explains it I suppose. But what other business could the Angel possibly have? Unless he has other singers under his wing. I shall have to ask him about it the next time we meet. I tucked the note and flower away, and ran off to catch up with Meg on the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

**hikishianara: i'm glad you liked it! here's the asap update!**

**A/N: Alright, since i shall be away for about two and a half weeks, i shall now post all but the last chapter...i have to save something for when i get back! so, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**PS: this is my favourite chapter!**

**Meg**

It was much chillier than I anticipated up on the roof of the Opera, and I had forgotten a cloak. I looked around for something to shelter the wind, but could find nothing. I was about to run back to the dormitory to fetch my cloak, when I heard a peculiar flapping sound from behind one of the statues.

I peered around the large figure, and saw my black cloak hooked to it and moving in the breeze. I looked around me, but saw no one. Gingerly, I stepped over to the cloak and pulled it around my shivering shoulders. To nobody in particular, I said, "Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Christine came up behind me.

"Oh, not you. Someone brought my cloak up here, but I'm not sure who. I was just saying thank you in case they are near by." Christine gave me a puzzled look.

"Alright…" she shrugged her shoulders at me, and then went to the edge of the roof. I followed along, and we looked out over the rooftops of Paris.

Suddenly, she gave a little gasp and turned to run off. "Where are you going Christine?" I asked, chasing after her.

"I was supposed to meet your mother five minutes ago, and I forgot!" she dashed off into the building and down the many stairs. I sighed, and resumed my position leaning over the edge.

Out loud to myself, I said, "It's so beautiful." The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was full of beautiful oranges and purples.

**Erik**

Little Giry wasn't really the brightest of creatures when it came to her health and safety. She was lucky that I happened to pass by and see her shivering out in the cold. Despite her being a terrible gossip, I do have a soft spot in my heart for the girl.

Mine and Christian's afternoon was quiet. He showed me some of his work, and I showed him some of mine. We spent our time critiquing each other's work, and then revising it. This process worked quite well, and we both decided that it would be the best way to do things.

When several hours had passed, I showed him several passages that led to my lair. He thanked me, and then went off to his room to write some poetry. I feel sorry for the boy. He lost the woman he loved in a horrible way. It suddenly made me think of Christine. What if our fate was to be the same as Christian's and Satine's? I shook the thought out of my head, and sat down at my organ to compose some music.

**Christian**

I returned to my room after my strange afternoon with Erik. I sat down on an overstuffed chair before the fireplace, and pulled my typewriter onto the table in front of me. Being in the dark, damp cavern inspired me, and I began to write.

I hadn't been writing long when I dozed off and was soon fast asleep. Something strange happened to me in my dream and I am still not sure if it was real or not.

_I was in my chair typing a poem, when a bright light suddenly appeared in front of me. _

"_Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day…" sang the light, in a voice that could only be that of my songbird, my love, Satine._

"_Satine!" I cried out to the light. Suddenly, the light dimmed to reveal her standing before me I a beautiful silky white gown. Her red hair glowed in the light, and she looked truly radiant. _

"_Christian," she said in little more than a whisper. _

"_Yes?" I replied, not able to move. _

"_Please, continue on with your life."_

"_I can't!" I said, standing up. "I can't go on without you, it wouldn't be right. I will never love again."_

"_But Christian!" she said, taking my hands in her own. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. Don't tell me that you have given up on love! Remember, love is like oxygen, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" she smiled at me, and I noticed a rosy hue had risen in her pale cheeks. She no longer looked sick._

"_But Satine, will it not hurt you to see me love another?"_

"_No Christian. It would hurt me to see you live your life alone. Please, promise me that you will let go of the past and learn once more to love and be loved." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on my cheek, which was now stained with tears._

"_I promise you," I whispered in her ear. "I love you Satine."_

"_I love you too Christian…" she said, her light growing brighter. Suddenly, she was no longer there and I was left once more in my chair in front of my typewriter._

I woke up and wrote my dream down. Perhaps it would be good enough to make into a proper story one day. I smiled, and remembered my dream. And then, I finally let go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Christine**

Several months passed in calm and silence. For some reason, the Phantom was not heard from for a while. He did not even send notes to tease the other dancers. Raoul asked me to marry him and I accepted. The ring was absolutely stunning. I put it on a chain around my neck.

"But why is it a secret? What have we to hide?" he asked, when he saw me tucking it into the top of my gown. It was the night of the annual masquerade, and I was clothed in a beautiful pink gown, and Raoul was dressed as a soldier.

"You will understand in time," I replied, and then we whirled out onto the dance floor.

As we spun gracefully around the room, I noticed that Christian and Meg danced together. I thought that they made a cute couple, and was happy for them. In these last few months he has really lightened up, and stopped moping around all the time.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and a figure in red appeared at the top of the stairs. He wore a mask that looked like a skull. He could only be one man – the Phantom.

**Raoul**

When the Phantom appeared, I knew I had to act quickly. I quietly left Christine, and went to fetch my sword. I tied the hilt around my waist and hurried back to my fiancé. The Phantom pulled her ring off her neck, and then disappeared into a cloud of fire and smoke. I ran and jumped down after him, and found myself surround by mirrors.

It was dreadfully hot in there, and the mirrors and constant moving gave me a splitting headache. I was nearly about to become sick, when Madame Giry grabbed my shoulder and led me out.

We reached her little room, and she confided in me the real story behind this masked mad man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Erik**

Time passed quickly after the masquerade. The rehearsals for Don Juan Triumphant were underway, and Christine was doing exquisitely, considering the circumstances. One cold morning, she even went to visit her father.

I drove her there, to the cemetery, though she didn't know it. She walked slowly around the graves stones and statues, singing a depressing song. I knew that if I was to get her to come back to me I had to move quickly and act now. She approached her fathers mausoleum, and I sang to her.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance."

"Angel or father, friend or Phantom, who is it there staring?"

We continued on in a duet, and I nearly had her back to me, when Raoul interrupted. "Christine, this man, this thing is not your father!"

Well, I could not stand for that, and jumped down to fight this boy. We fought with all our might and energy. The boy was better at this than I had anticipated, and I was very near losing to him.

Then, it happened. He knocked my sword away and had me trapped on the snowy ground.

"Raoul no! Not like this," Christine intervened, and Raoul put his sword away. A woman had decided my fate, and I did not take kindly to it.

"Now," I said to myself, "Let it be war upon you both!"

**Christian**

"Meg," I whispered into the blonde girl's ear, "Good luck tonight with the performance. I shall be watching from the front row."

"Merci, Christian," she whispered back, and then with a kiss on my cheek, she ran off to get dressed for the opera.

Meg and I had really become quite close over the past little while. Ever since that vision of Satine, I have felt strangely at peace, and spending so much time with Meg did not cause me any guilt or grief. In fact, I have of late been thinking of one day asking her hand in marriage.

I quickly found my seat near the orchestra pit, and listened to the overture. I knew that this opera would simply spectacular. When I had been talking to Erik one day, he gave me a little sample of it, and I loved it.

The curtains rose, and the opera began. Right away I spotted Meg, and gave her a smile. She winked at me and then kept right on dancing. She one of the more major ballet roles in the opera, and she did her job well.

The show went on surprisingly peacefully, with no interruptions from the Opera Ghost, or the hordes of police that filled the theatre. Then, Christine came on, and the Pont of No Return began. Both in song, and in reality. I noticed that Piangi suddenly became drastically thinner, and taller, and knew he must be Erik.

Christine's eyes lit up, and she glanced up at Raoul. The police next to him began to move, and I knew that Erik didn't have much time, but there was nothing I could do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, I have put up the final chapter. Sorry that it took so long, but I have been on vacation, and very busy. Please enjoy!**

**Christine**

It was Erik. He began to sing to me and I immediately fell under his spell. I thought that when he showed up I would be able to contain myself, but I succumbed to him.

As I sang those words, "Our passion play has not at last begun," I realized how true they were. There really was no going back now. Unless…But no, I couldn't' do that. And yet, I knew I had to.

We were on the bridge, and he had me in his arms. He turned me to face him, and as I looked deep into his eyes, he sang, "Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of…"

He was cut off when I ripped the mask and wig off. There he was, practically naked in front of the world. He looked at me, and his eyes were filled with sadness. I regretted it, but knew there was no other way.

Before I knew what was happening, he cut down a couple ropes and we were falling down to his dungeon.

**Meg**

The chandelier began to sway, and quickly started to fall. I screamed, and scanned the crowd to see if Christian had moved out of the way.

"Christian!" I yelled. He was still in his seat. People kept climbing over him to escape, and he couldn't get up. He looked up at me, and smiled a sad smile. Then, before I could do anything, the chandelier came crashing down, and Christian was trapped forever.

I fell down and began to cry. He was gone. Just like that, and I would never see him again. Mama helped me up, and together we left the burning building.

"Please Meg, do not fret over this. Just think, now he can be with Satine once more."

I thought about this and realized that even if we did marry, he would always hold her in his heart somewhere. I looked up to the sky, and whispered, "Bye Christian."

**Erik**

I sat down on my bed, and sang the masquerade song softly, watching the monkey play its music. I had let them go. She kissed me. Oh, and I never felt anything so wonderful. It made me see that all of this wasn't worth it. So, I let them go. Her and the boy. I still had tears in my eyes, and yet, I did nothing to stop them from flowing. I looked up, and saw Christine standing before me.

"Christine I love you," I sang to her. She walked over to me, and pressed her ring into my hand. Then, with a small smile, she left me forever.

I thought to myself, I guess our story did turn out like Christian's and Satine's. Though I didn't lose the woman I love to death, knowing that she would forever be with another man would haunt me forever.

I got up and headed out through a mirror that hid a passage. I vowed never to return, and never to forget one thing: The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return.

**The End**

**A/N: Ok. First of all, thank you for reading. I'm really sorry if it didn't make much sense, but it was kinda hard to do. Yeah, so, that's it. Go read my other story. Or, go outside, ride a bike. But remember, the greatest thing you'll ever learn, is to love and be loved in return.**

**Peace OUT!**


End file.
